The present embodiments relate to a user control device for controlling a medical system.
A medical system may be equipped with a user control device that has a user control part (unit) supported near the floor. The user control part can be operated with one foot. The person operating the equipment may use the user control device for further handling actions. The user part provides hands free operation for the person operating the equipment.
Mammography systems may include a user control device with a user control part. The user control device includes a user control part, supported near the floor, for controlling the mammography system and a cable connection with the mammography system. The user control elements, which are disposed on the user control part, may be used to control a height of a stage of the mammography system and a spacing of a compression joint of the mammography system relative to the stage. An equipment operator may position the object on the stage with his hands, and at the same time, adapt the height of the stage and the spacing of the compression joint from the stage to the particular patient to be examined with one foot. A user control device, with a cable connection to a floor plate of the mammography system, may be disposed on both the left and the right of the patient. The user control device may be accessed from both sides relative to the patient.
Because of the cable connection or cord, which connects the user control part of the user control device to the particular medical system, the user control part may be positioned flexibly. The operator may dispose the user control part in a position on the floor that assures that the operator's foot can easily reach it. The cord is subjected to mechanical stress because of frequent changes of position and because stepping on the cord is almost unavoidable. Because of the cord's position on the floor is difficult to control, the cord is a risk because someone might trip on it.